Tales of Dimensia
by LordMyth95
Summary: Of the tales that need to be told, there is always a crises in the story. The balance of dimensions are being altered and the dead of previous villains are being brought back by a mysterious figure. His plan still unknown, but will test the Heroes of earth from across dimensions to succeed in his plans. But new allies will rise. Helping these heroes to defeat this new darkness.


Chapter 1: A new Threat

 **Unknown Location**

In a mysterious area, a group of individuals were gathered together in a huge hall that had black columns lined around the walls and there was a stair case running up to the next floor. The whole place was a bit dark, but the only thing light the room were dimmed lights. There was also a large table with chairs around it. The groups of people were in different locations in the room was either sitting on the chairs or standing, waiting for something.

A man wearing an orange imperial uniform with long white hair and orange eyes was sitting on a on one of the chairs with his arms folded as he was in a train of thought.

"It appears that we've all been brought back to life by an unknown entity." The man replied.

"HaHaHaHa, whoever it was, must be desperate!" A woman in red with long, grayish violet hair, fair skin blemished in freckles, and pink eyes said in a crazed tone in her voice.

The woman next to her withlong, light blond hair and pink eyes was standing next to the girl in red with her arms crossed. She wears a revealing blue, ninja-like outfit and glasses. Her attire has a tail, which spirit artes enable her to move freely.

"You might be right Agria. We might learn who this "necromancer" is." The fox like woman told her and Agria remained silent as she obeyed.

Another man with medium length pink hair with yellow highlights and black eyes was standing impatiently as he was sharpening his knives. He was wearing an assassin's entire and looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"All I want is to kill Yuri Lowell, were the hell is he!" He yelled.

"Patients Zagi, my man. You'll get your kill; I've got a score to settle with his group as well, Yah Yah?" A man with long dark blue hair and eyes that was wearing blue suit coat replied with a strange accent as he grinned.

Suddenly footsteps sounded the room as a man that wore a black cloak that concealed his face with a hood came down from the stairs as everyone looked.

"It seems that the puppeteer as arrived." A man with long blonde hair with clear blue eyes replied. He was wearing a white angelic outfit.

A bulky man wearing a pirate outfit that had short grey hair spiked up in three ways with a black eye and a yellow one that had a scar seemed to laugh.

"A scrawny man to have brought us all back I'd say. I'm interested to know if any money will be provided."

"And more Barbos, in due time. In the past you've all had your failings in destroying your adversaries and for them to ruin your plans…." The mysterious man started out and the people in the room murmured in agreement. "….but I have a plan that may benefit all of us and, of course, you will all receive your revenge in the process."

"I'm more intrigued now on what your master plan is, oh prey tell us, man that is cloaked in the in everlasting darkness." A narcissist man with a flamboyant sense of style, as shown by his ostentatious chair and unique collar replied with a haughty, possessive voice that matched his personality, though, he and several others were of the few that were alive, he was above all the creepiest.

The mysterious figure smirked under his hood.

"We must first take over different locations in order to set my plans in motion."

A girl that is wearing an a attire consists mostly of creamy white and rose pink colors, her skin is fair and pale, her eyes are a hazel color, and her hair is a pale blonde, was sitting on another chair swaying in her arms a whip. "So where do you suggest we strike first, Hoody?" Her voice is very high-pitched yet, in a sense, charming and alluring.

"Our target will first be…." And he unveiled his first part of his plan to his newly risen leaders.

 **Palmacosta**

Also known as the port city, Palmacosta is the largest city in Sylvarant. Although it is not officially called as such, Palmacosta is often regarded as Sylvarant's the moment, the renowned port city was under siege against men that wore black armor and helmets that covered their faces completely. They held in their hands weapons that shot out powerful beams of electricity that seemed to destroy everything making buildings go in the citizens ran, four other figures were fending off the intruders and getting the people to safety. One of the defenders had medium length blondish hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a blue outfit with a black scarf around his neck. His weapon was a sword of steel. A women next t the man had long light brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a short skirt like outfit and was defending herself with spinner blades. The two other people were helping the citizen not get in the crossfire. A man with long dark blue hair and blue eyes was kicking enemy away from the people to submission with his iron boots. He wore a nice black suit. What looked like to be his companion was a woman that wore a purple ninja outfit. She had black hair that was tied us with brown eyes. She used paper card seals as weapons to fend off enemies.

As they evacuated most of the civilians to safety, more enemies kept coming to no end.

"Who are these guys? Do you know, Marta?" The boys with blondish hair asked a bit confused as he slashed another armored enemy.

The woman fighting along the boy was now back to back with him with her weapons ready in hand.

"I'm not sure Emil, I've never seen them more or less their weapons there using."

"Hehe…..children shouldn't mess in one's business." I voice suddenly told the two.

They both turned to the voice and found a man with short grey hair with a hint of red highlights on the sides and pale orange eyes. He wore a blue trench like outfit with a small cape dangling on the left of his shoulder. In his right hand he held a hi-tech shotgun. The two others that were securing the people went to the aid of Emil and Marta.

"Well, it is our business if you attack our friend's home. So what's your deal anyways attacking Palmacosta?" The ninja woman asked a bit irritated.

The man just smirked.

"As I said before, it's none of your concern, but I guess I'll let _them_ deal with you lot." He replied as two people showed up in front of him.

The two figures stunned the party of four.

"Alice…Decus….but, you two should be….." Marta was a loss for words at the moment.

The girl just smirked at her as she held up her whip.

"Ah, Mart Mart, you were worried about me, but you should worry about yourself. Decus, kill them sweetie." She replied giving her love a wicked smile.

The man with blue hair that was tied in the back with blue eyes and was wearing a weird blue and white outfit and held in his hand a huge skeleton design sword.

"For you Alice, anything!" He said gladly as he ran with quick speed to the party to kill his enemies.

"Barrier!" Someone casted as a blue shield protected the four party members (who were very surprised) and Decus's attacks were useless as he tried to break through.

Alice seemed most surprised as to the older man next to her with a grim look on his face.

"What the- who the heck was that?" Alice complained.

Suddenly man wearing a robe that was green designed and black all over with a black cloak over it, appeared at the side of the group holding in hand a spell book. His hair was jet black that was tied, but was coving his right eye that was purple. He also had a short blade that was sheathed to his side and a black staff that had a purple gem on the other.

Alice looked at the man a bit uneasy.

"What gives you the right to block my Decus's attacks?"

"I would ask you the same thing, but in a different way perhaps. Why would you try to kill these innocent people, especially you?" The mysterious man said as he pointed at the man with the pale grey hair.

"As I said to these children, it's not for your ears, but since you're here….." He pulled out his shotgun and aimed at the mage. "….I might as well kill you where you stand."

He fired and two bullets came flying at him with quick speed as the black haired teen dodged it, but he suddenly heard feet rushed toward him and it was Decus as he raised his sword to strike.

"You seem to have let your guard down, time to die!" The blue haired teen replied as he came to claim his target.

Another man came in the scene as he blocked Decus's strike with what appeared to be a Buster Blade. The man had the same hair color as the other man but was shorter and was spiked up in the back and his bands were combed down. He also had purple eyes and he was wearing light armor that was black and red with iron gauntlets and boots to match.

"Sorry, but you won't kill my brother." The swordsman replied with a look of anger.

"Hehe….nice sword you got there." Decus complemented.

"Funny, I would say the same for you, if you weren't my enemy."

Alice was getting irritated now.

"What do we do now, Gilly?"

"Damn, I wasn't expecting more visitors to show up… For now I think it would be best if we retreated for the time being. Alice, Decus, let's go. Exodus forces retreat!" The man known as "Gilly" from Alice ordered and all of the black armored soldiers quickly retreated on jet packs along with him, Alice, and Decus.

After that, the four members were relieved that the city was somewhat safe and the citizens, but the ninja-like women and the man in the black suit seemed puzzled of the rescuers that saved them. Emil and Marta started to walk up to the mysterious men and Emil held out his hand in appreciation.

"Thank you for protecting us, if not for you Marta would have gotten hurt."

"No, I was merrily doing what anyone else would have done." The mage replied with a smile.

"Not to act rudely, but if I may ask, who are you two?" The tall blue haired man asked.

"Forgive me for not introducing ourselves, my name is Testuya Krios and this is my twin brother, Takashi Krios."

"Well in any case, it was good thing you showed up when you did, I'm Sheena Fujibayashi and that there is Regal Bryant." The ninja women said.

The tall man went toward the mage and held out his hand. "A pleasure." He replied as the mage accepted.

"I'm Emil Castagnier and this here is my…..um…..friend Marta Lualdi." The young boy said a bit embarrassed.

"Emil, why do have to be embarrassed to tell people we are a couple now!?" Marta yelled at Emil a bit frustrated.

Emil just sighed as the rest of the group laughed at his predictament.

"Putting all the laughing aside, why did you twins show up in Palmacosta?" Sheena asked.

"Our father sent us, apparently he sensed some sort of disturbance in this part of this world and wanted us to check it out dimension, but it was a good thing we did." Shun informed the group.

"Dimension, what do you mean?" Regal asked amused at this.

"Well Regal, to be more precise, my brother and I are from a different world and have crossed from ours to yours. My other companions are on the same world as this one, but with an entirely different reality." Testuya explained.

"Actually, that does make sense. When I first saw the two of you, you both seem to be somewhat different with get-up you're wearing." Sheena said.

"Look who's talking, ninja girl." Takashi countered as they company laughed.

"So Marta, what were you about to say to this "Alice" girl?"

"Yes, you seemed a bit speechless when you saw her and the man with blue hair named Decus." Takashi agreed.

"The two figures you saw were supposed to be, um, dead. Emil and I defeated them as we were trying to save the world from collapsing with the help of the chosen and her friends, but to see her and Decus back is still troubling." The girl replied.

The twins were a bit shocked to hear such a thing.

"I seem to recall such a person that could raise the dead back to life, but it can't be him, it's impossible." Takashi said a bit overwhelmed.

"Who is this person you speak of?" Duke Bryant asked.

Shun's face darkened. "His name was Cain Blood, besides our other companion, Elvira, who is also a dark mage, a potential magic arts wielder, but he was too obsessed with dark magic that he was consumed by it and was said to have vanished. Eventually we knew it was his own doing that led to his destruction, but now I'm not sure that is the case anymore. Cain might have survived all these years and somehow learned how to control the powers of the dark arts and is now managing to bring people you know back to life. If that is the case, we must act quickly before another town or worse, a city is hit just like Palmacosta."

"Geez, this guy sounds more troublesome than Mithos….wait, does that mean that this, "Necromancer" guy could bring him back?" Sheena asked.

The three others we're not happy to hear this.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"He was another advisory we faced during our travels, but that was way before we knew Emil and Marta, but if Mithos is back, if we could save him…..we've got to do something." Sheena spoke.

"Yes and that's why we took the liberty to ask our companions to go to different parts of the world to help out….." Before Testuya could say more, a bird-like monster flew by and perched on his shoulder.

The four companions gasped and were shocked to see a monster.

"Testuya, you know that's a monster on your shoulder, right?" Marta said a bit worried.

"Of course, this is one of my companions' friends delivering message to me. Her names Vivian and she has a way with monsters and calls them to her aid if need be." Testuya replied.

"Tenebrae, what do you think of this? Is this like what Alice uses to control her monsters?" Emil asked as a black panther-like monster appeared before them, his fur was black in color.

" **Lord Emil, I do not sense such control to this creature, it seems that this mage is telling the truth and the monster here is confirming it. Oh, and excuse my rudeness for not introducing myself, I am Tenebrae, the element spirit of darkness to Lord Ratatosk, who is Emil before you."** The dark creature confirmed as he bowed it's head.

Both the twins were surprised, but seemed to smile at another friend.

"It's nice to meet you Tenebrae. I'm Tetsuya Krios and that's my twin brother Takashi."

" **It will be an honor to accompany worldly travelers on your journey."**

Regal was still looking at Testuya, wondering what the message had said. "So Testuya, what does the message Intel?"

The mage looked through the message and seem to go pale and his brother noticed this.

"Brother, what is the matter?"

"Vivian and Elvira have confirmed that another major city is being attacked and are on their way now to provide support. They suggest we go to Zaphias and warn them of what's happening." Tetsuya replied.

"If that's the case, we'll have to go to the king to warn him." Takashi agreed.

"Wait, if there's trouble, don't you think we should go help?" Sheena said.

Tetsuya nodded his head. "No, I know our friends can handle it. Besides, we have others patrolling other dimensions to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens, but I'm afraid Palmacosta was the first of many for an even greater plan."


End file.
